With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic technologies have also been developed rapidly, types of electronic products are also increasing, and people have also enjoyed conveniences brought by the development of science and technology. At present, people can enjoy, by using various types of electronic devices, a comfortable life brought by the development of science and technology. For example, an electronic device such as a mobile phone has already become an indispensable part of people's lives. People can strengthen, by using an electronic device such as a mobile phone, contacts with other persons by means of making a call, sending a short message, and the like.
At present, when using electronic devices, users often focus on not only performance of the electronic devices, but also appearance of the electronic devices. For example, when using a mobile phone, a user usually wants to use a relatively beautiful color and a relatively bright-colored shell for his/her own mobile phone. Therefore, in the prior art, to meet consumers' needs, shells of different colors are produced for different mobile phones, for users to select and purchase.
For example, in the prior art, a shell color may be changed by using a traditional process, for example, adding different color masterbatches to a raw shell material, performing surface treatment (such as varnish stoving, electroplating, and anodizing treatment) on a shell, or the like, so that shells of different colors are produced in advance. When a consumer needs a color, physical shell replacement may be performed after a purchase, so as to meet personalized needs of different consumers.
Disadvantages of the prior art are as follows.
To meet user needs, a manufacturer usually produces many shells in batches. However, after using one shell for a period of time, some users may replace the shell. As a result, the original shell may be discarded. Obviously, this causes a waste of materials and increases a yield of rubbish, which is inconducive to environmental protection.
Moreover, when requiring different shell colors, a consumer needs to purchase different shells, which increases purchase costs. In addition, the consumer further needs to replace the shell, and the operation is relatively complex for the consumer.